Transcript:Beauty and the Beast: Part One
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin. -- MOUNTAIN CAVE – NIGHT brews a magical potion. *spell* JONAS Mistress. TROLL Is it done? JONAS Yes, Mistress, the potion is prepared. TROLL Then Camelot and all its riches will soon be mine. troll drinks the potion. Jonas takes the bottle from her human hand. They ride through the woods and stop on a hill. JONAS Camelot. OPENING CREDITS troll pulls back her hood to reveal a beautiful noblewoman. -- LOWER TOWN – DAY and Merlin walk through the Lower Town, Merlin laden with pots. GAIUS Keep up, Merlin. We've got a busy day ahead. MERLIN It's a busy day every day. You and Arthur, you work me to the bone. GAIUS Do stop moaning. At least the work's interesting. MERLIN Gaius, we're collecting pots. We do the same thing each and every Thursday at exactly the same time and nothing interesting ever happens. grabs Merlin's arm. JONAS Please, we seek Uther Pendragon. Where can he be found? MERLIN I... presses a royal seal into Merlin's hand. JONAS We have urgent business with the King. GAIUS I'm sorry, any business you have with the King will have to be pursued through the usual channels. looks at the seal. GAIUS But this is the seal of the House of Tregor. Where did you get this? JONAS It does not belong to me. turns to the troll, who pulls back her hood. TROLL(CATRINA) It belongs to me. bows. GAIUS My Lady. stares transfixed by Catrina. Gaius continues to bow. GAIUS (whisper) Merlin! bows. -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER – DAY UTHER Lady Catrina, is it really you? TROLL(CATRINA) I can hardly believe it myself. UTHER We had tidings from the north that the House of Tregor had fallen to invaders. CATRINA All that you heard was true, My Lord, and worse. UTHER Your father, the King? TROLL(CATRINA) Gone, Sire. The enemy attacked without warning. We were outnumbered five to one. He could not endure. I would never have survived had it not been for my faithful servant Jonas. But we did survive, and we have made it this far... swoons and Uther catches her. TROLL(CATRINA) Forgive me, My Lord. I fear my trials have taken a toll. UTHER Your sufferings are beyond imagining, My Lady. It would be an honour to help you in any way we can. TROLL(CATRINA) A bed for the night would be most welcome. UTHER And consider yourselves our esteemed guests. It's the least we can do. TROLL(CATRINA) Thank you. -- KING’S PALACE, UPPER CORRIDOR – DAY and Merlin walking down a corridor, Gaius seems lost in thought. MERLIN She's very brave. GAIUS Yes. MERLIN It's just terrible what she's been through. GAIUS Terrible, indeed. MERLIN What's wrong? GAIUS Nothing... ARTHUR Merlin! Job for you. MERLIN Work, work, work. -- KING’S PALACE, CATRINA’S GUEST CHAMBERS – DAY shows Catrina and Jonas her guest quarters. MERLIN I'm sorry it's not quite what you're used to. TROLL(CATRINA) Forgive me, but I didn't get your name. MERLIN Merlin. TROLL(CATRINA) Well, Merlin, considering we spend last night in a cave, this will do very nicely. Thank you. MERLIN Well, if you need anything, just ask. My master's chambers are only upstairs. JONAS My mistress and I could not be more grateful for the kindness you've shown us. MERLIN You're welcome. leaves. TROLL (CATRINA) Well I can't sleep here. This whole place stinks of cleanliness. JONAS Do not worry, Mistress. I will find you somewhere more suitable. (CATRINA) breathes on fruit to rot it in seconds. -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL DINING CHAMBER – NIGHT and Catrina at dinner. TROLL(CATRINA) Well, this is wonderful. Thank you. UTHER It's an honour. The Houses of Tregor and Pendragon have been allies for as...well, as long as anyone can remember. TROLL(CATRINA) My father often spoke of you, My Lord. UTHER And I will remember him always. ARTHUR I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to meet him. TROLL(CATRINA) I'm sorry too. For the House of Tregor is no more. UTHER Well, no, Catrina, it lives on in you. TROLL(CATRINA) I only wish that were true. UTHER It is, My Lady. Your courage, your modesty. And you are as you always were, ever since you were a child. TROLL(CATRINA) Ah, I fear I am much changed since then, my Lord. UTHER Oh, yes, it's true. You are far more beautiful now. (Arthur looks completely appalled, while Morgana smiles) ARTHUR (fake yawn) I'm sorry, hard day's training. If you'll excuse me. TROLL(CATRINA) Of course. UTHER (nods) Arthur. MORGANA I should retire myself. and Arthur leave. UTHER (nods) Morgana. Can I get you anything else? You've hardly touched your food. TROLL(CATRINA) I'm sorry, I find I have little appetite ever since that day. UTHER I wish I'd been there for you. TROLL(CATRINA) Oh, but you're helping me now. Your kindness, your companionship. I must also bid you goodnight, My Lord. It's been a long day. UTHER Of course. Goodnight, My Lady. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – NIGHT makes a potion. MERLIN There's something really different about the Lady Catrina. GAIUS Oh? MERLIN Most of Uther's guests just treat me like I'm dirt in their shoes, but she was really nice, even after all she's been through. GAIUS Yes. She always was very gracious. MERLIN You've met her before? GAIUS Oh, it was many years ago. I doubt that she would remember. Now, Merlin, I've got a job for you. MERLIN Does it ever end? GAIUS Give this to the Lady Catrina with my compliments. MERLIN What is it? GAIUS She'll know what it is. MERLIN But what is it? Okay, okay. -- KING’S PALACE, CATRINA’S GUEST CHAMBERS – NIGHT Catrina enters her guest room and slumps into troll hunch. TROLL (CATRINA) What's that? sits down by tray full of fruit. JONAS Compliments of the King. TROLL (CATRINA) Revolting. (CATRINA) rots the fruit by breathing on it. TROLL (CATRINA) Uther's so stupid, so blinded by pretty things. Already he falls for me. I can see it in his eyes. It's only a matter of time before he is completely under my control. JONAS Excellent. knocks on door and enters and Troll (Catrina) wipes her face of rotten fruit. TROLL(CATRINA) Jonas, you must take these back to the kitchens, it's, er, it's perfectly rotten. MERLIN I--I'm sorry. I did not mean to intrude. TROLL(CATRINA) That's, er, that's quite alright. At least I wasn't undressing. MERLIN (blushes) Er, the court physician asked me to give you this. JONAS What is it? MERLIN Er, Gaius prepared it for you. TROLL(CATRINA) I am terribly sorry, there must be some mistake. I requested no medicine. MERLIN Oh. Oh. Are you sure? TROLL(CATRINA) Quite sure, thank you. I am in perfect health. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS – NIGHT slams the bottle on the table in front of Gaius. MERLIN She didn't ask for it. She didn't need it. She didn't even want it. GAIUS Interesting. MERLIN If you say so. GAIUS When I treated her as a child, it was for an incurable disease. Catrina had a rare bone disorder affecting her joints. She often had difficulty walking, especially after a long ride. My tonic was the only thing that brought her relief. MERLIN She walks as well as you or I. GAIUS So I noticed. MERLIN So...the tonic was some kind of test? GAIUS Indeed. And I'm starting to wonder if the Lady Catrina is really the Lady Catrina at all. -- KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE – DAY and Catrina prepare for a ride. TROLL(CATRINA) What a charming idea this is, Uther. UTHER Yes. A ride before breakfast always gives me a healthy appetite. I've had the kitchens prepare something special. looks revolted when she sees the picnic basket, but puts on a smile. TROLL(CATRINA) Oh, how sweet of you. -- KING’S PALACE, CATRINA’S GUEST CHAMBERS – DAY watches Catrina and Uther leave, then enters Catrina's guest room cautiously to snoop around. JONAS Can I help you? MERLIN No. Er, I-- I-- I was-- I was just changing the sheets. JONAS Please, go ahead. Don't let me get in your way. MERLIN All done. Thank you. JONAS Merlin. Aren't you forgetting something? turns around and Merlin catches a glimpse of a green forked tail. Jonas holds out the laundry basket. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – DAY enters. GAIUS What did you find? MERLIN Something wasn't right in there. There was this strange smell, and I could've sworn the Lady Catrina's bed hadn't been slept in. And there was something else. GAIUS Oh? MERLIN Jonas. As I was leaving, I thought I saw something...this is gonna sound mad, but it looked like Jonas had a tail. GAIUS A tail? You sure? MERLIN Well, I mean, I only glimpsed it for a moment. I-I mean, I could be wrong... GAIUS No, no, I believe you. Merlin, we must keep an eye on her. A very close eye. -- STREAM – DAY and Catrina have a riverside picnic. TROLL(CATRINA) How wonderful it is to sit here with you, Uther. It is a terrible thing to find oneself alone in the world, suddenly, cruelly alone. UTHER When Ygraine died, I feared I'd never recover. tosses her food into the river when Uther’s not looking. UTHER But then as time passed, I've become used to being alone. TROLL(CATRINA) But you have Morgana and Arthur. Surely they are a comfort to you? UTHER They are. Of course they are, both of them. TROLL(CATRINA) It must be hard to be king and father both. To shoulder all that responsibility all by yourself. But I feel sure, My Lord, that you and I shall not remain alone forever. We will find love anew. A kindred spirit to share the burden of this life. UTHER I believe we will. -- KING’S PALACE, MAIN SQUARE – DAY helps Catrina down from her horse and they giggle. Arthur and Merlin look on while grooming a horse. ARTHUR Honestly. Look at them. UTHER Are you alright? MERLIN Don't you think it's odd how quickly they've become close? ARTHUR There's nothing odd about that. My father's a wealthy and powerful man. -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER – NIGHT GAIUS Good evening, Sire. UTHER A very good evening to you, Gaius. GAIUS You seem in very high spirits. UTHER I am, I am. GAIUS The Lady Catrina, she has struck a chord with you. UTHER Catrina is a remarkable woman. GAIUS That she is, Sire. You may remember I treated her as a child. Such courage in the face of her condition. UTHER Condition? What are you talking about? GAIUS Oh, I thought you knew, Sire. I diagnosed Catrina with an incurable bone disease. UTHER Well, evidently you were wrong. There's nothing the matter with her now. GAIUS It has been a miraculous recovery, I must say. UTHER I'm sorry, Gaius. What are you suggesting? GAIUS Oh, I'm not suggesting anything, Sire. It's just a little strange, that's all. UTHER The only thing I see as strange is that you won't admit that you were wrong. GAIUS Sire, this is not about me. It's about the Lady Catrina. UTHER The Lady Catrina is our honoured guest, and you will show her the respect that she deserves. -- KING’S PALACE, UTHER’S CHAMBERS – NIGHT and Uther relax on some pillows, sipping wine by firelight. TROLL(CATRINA) Is there something on your mind, My Lord? UTHER No, it's nothing. TROLL(CATRINA) Speak, My Lord. UTHER Is it true that, as a child, you suffered from an interminable illness? TROLL(CATRINA) Who told you that? UTHER Gaius, the court physician. He said he treated you for it. TROLL(CATRINA) Yes, My Lord. What he says is true. But, as you see, I suffer no more. UTHER And for that you must be eternally grateful. After all, Gaius thought your condition was incurable, did he not? TROLL(CATRINA) Well, fortunately for us, physicians are often mistaken. Even your famous Gaius. UTHER It is unusual, though, for such a serious illness to cure itself. Almost a miracle. TROLL(CATRINA) I can neither deny it, nor explain it, but miracles do happen. After all, is it not a miracle that we should have found each other again after all this time? And my good fortune continues. For you are a remarkable man, Uther Pendragon. You are brave, but compassionate. You are powerful, but modest. And most of all, you are very, very handsome. tries to kiss him. UTHER I'm sorry. TROLL(CATRINA) No, no, no, My Lord. It is I who must apologise. UTHER It's a long time since Ygraine...since anyone... TROLL(CATRINA) I--I understand completely. There's no hurry. We have all the time in the world. UTHER And the time will come, I assure you. exits the castle, Merlin follows briefly. -- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS – NIGHT is asleep in his chambers. Merlin takes the mirror from his bedside and floats it out the window to see Catrina!Troll. MERLIN Scéawere, folge min bebod. '' ARTHUR Merlin. spins around and the mirror crashes. ARTHUR I have no doubt, Merlin, that you have prepared a very good explanation for this. MERLIN Yes. No. Er... ARTHUR Apparently I'm wrong. shoves Merlin out of the way and looks out the window, seeing the broken mirror. ARTHUR Please tell me you weren't spying on Lady Catrina. MERLIN It's not what it seems. ARTHUR Yes, Merlin. It's exactly what it seems. You have led a sheltered life, you have no social skills whatsoever, and Catrina is, I admit, an attractive woman. I understand completely. And if I ever find you doing it again, I'll feed you to the dogs. Do I make myself clear? MERLIN Yes, absolutely, Sire. -- KING’S PALACE, TROLL’S NEST – NIGHT follows the troll to tunnels under the castle. Jonas sees him. GAIUS What you saw is seldom seen, Merlin. Trolls despise all other living things, especially humans. They prefer to lurk in the darkness of their nests, feasting on rotten filth. MERLIN And Jonas? Is he a troll too? GAIUS Who can tell what manner of creature he is. MERLIN It makes no sense. If trolls like to lurk in their caves so much , what's this one doing in Camelot? GAIUS Trolls are greedy. Lady Catrina's like the rest of her kind; she lusts after wealth and power. MERLIN Uther's wealth and power. GAIUS We've reached the point of no return. Uther has to be told. MERLIN You're going to tell Uther that his lady friend's a troll? GAIUS That's exactly what I'm going to do. MERLIN Good luck. GAIUS Thank you, Merlin. -- KING’S PALACE, UPPER CORRIDOR – DAY watches Catrina in the square through the window. GAIUS My Lord. UTHER Yes, Gaius? GAIUS I have served you for many years now. I like to think that, in my humble capacity, I've advised you to the best of my ability, and that my advice has proven to of value to you. UTHER Yes, this is true. GAIUS And so I must advise you that the Lady Catrina is not all that she seems to be. UTHER Well then tell me, Gaius, who is she? GAIUS I believe her to be...she is...she's... UTHER Oh, come on. Out with it. GAIUS She is a troll, Sire. UTHER Excuse me? GAIUS Some trolls have the power to take any shape they please. This one has taken a shape that pleases you. You are besotted, My Lord. The creature has you in its power. UTHER Gaius, this is a little ludicrous. GAIUS Please, Sire, her entire family is wiped out, but she alone escapes? She has an incurable disease, but makes a miraculous recovery? UTHER And that is nothing but idle gossip. GAIUS And is it gossip she does not eat her food? Of course she doesn't. She feasts off rotten fruit like any other troll. UTHER Enough. This attack is unwarranted and malicious. GAIUS Sire, her servant is not human. He has a tail. UTHER I said enough! GAIUS Sire, please, I just advise you not to do anything rash. UTHER And I advise you to hold your tongue, physician, or I will indeed do something rash. -- KING’S PALACE, CATRINA’S GUEST CHAMBERS – DAY waits for Catrina. JONAS Did you sleep well last night, Mistress? TROLL (CATRINA) Very well, thank you. JONAS We have a problem. Last night you were followed. TROLL (CATRINA) Who? JONAS The boy, Merlin. TROLL (CATRINA) Merlin. JONAS Shall I dispose of him, Mistress? TROLL (CATRINA) No, no, no. That may arouse suspicion. No. But it is time that Uther bent to my wishes. JONAS And if he does not? TROLL (CATRINA) Well, he'll have no choice. There's more than one way to enchant a man. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – DAY enters. GAIUS Please don't say anything, Merlin. MERLIN I wasn't going to say anything. GAIUS You were going to say, "I told you so." MERLIN OK. I was. But I...I'm not going to now. GAIUS Uther didn't take to it well. MERLIN Augh, you see? I told you...Sorry. GAIUS But I know him, Merlin. He's a proud man, but he's not stupid. He will reflect on what I said, I'm sure he will. MERLIN Let's hope you're right. -- KING’S PALACE, CATRINA'S GUEST CHAMBERS – NIGHT TROLL (CATRINA) ''Ic nemne þá grædige, yfele, formolsnung. mé getryme. Nu meaht þú begalan. Nu meaht þú begalan. '' enchants a necklace with her blood. TROLL (CATRINA) Dinner time. *cackle* -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL DINING CHAMBER – NIGHT and Catrina at dinner. TROLL(CATRINA) Isn't this perfect? You and me together. A toast. A toast to us. UTHER I'm not sure everyone sees it that way. TROLL(CATRINA) Well, there will always be those who resist change. That's to be expected.´ UTHER We must be mindful of public opinion. TROLL(CATRIN) A What are you trying to say, My Lord? UTHER Perhaps if you were to visit your cousins for a while to show people that we're not rushing into anything. TROLL(CATRINA) You would let yourself be bullied by some petty minded fools? But of course, of course, My Lord. If that is what you wish, then that is what I shall do. UTHER It is as you said, we have all the time in the world. TROLL(CATRINA) Before I go, My Lord, there's something I want to give you. It belonged to my father, and his father before him. UTHER Catrina, I couldn't possibly... TROLL(CATRINA) No, no, no, My Lord. I want you to have it. Perhaps when you look at it, it will remind you of me. puts the enchanted necklace around Uther’s neck. TROlL(CATRINA) And of the times that we have spent together. UTHER I shall wear it always. TROLL(CATRINA) That is as well, My Lord. For while others doubt me, you must not. You cannot doubt me. For am I not beautiful, My Lord? UTHER You are beautiful. TROLL(CATRINA) Am I not your heart's desire? UTHER You are my heart's desire. TROLL(CATRINA) Then seal it, My Lord. Seal it with a kiss. UTHER Yes. A kiss. -- KING’S PALACE, TROLL’S NEST – DAY eats in a rotten heap under the castle. JONAS Good morning, Mistress. TROLL It is, indeed, Jonas. JONAS The King was receptive to your advances. TROLL How could he resist such beauty? JONAS The enchantment proved affective, then? TROLL Ah, he is but a puppet in my hand! *cackle* -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER – DAY approaches Uther. GAIUS You called for me, Sire? UTHER Ah, Gaius. You'll be delighted to hear that none of the worries you brought to my attention have any truth to them whatsoever. GAIUS Sire? UTHER I hope over time you will come to see Lady Catrina as she really is. GAIUS Over time? UTHER I have asked Catrina to extend her stay indefinitely. GAIUS But... UTHER I consider the matter closed, and I hope you show me the courtesy of doing the same. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS – DAY GAIUS It's no good, Merlin. I can tell him she's a troll until I'm blue in the face, he simply won't listen. He sees a charming, beautiful woman. MERLIN Yeah, with a body like a tree trunk. GAIUS But we only know that because you saw her in the troll form. MERLIN So, what do we do? GAIUS We must open Uther's eyes, show her for what she really is. MERLIN Using magic? GAIUS It's the only way to reveal her true form. MERLIN But she never leaves his side. GAIUS I know. MERLIN You want me to use magic in front of the King? GAIUS Yes, Merlin, I do. MERLIN I--I'd never get away with it. GAIUS I'm sorry, Merlin. I know how dangerous this is, but we cannot allow it to gain any further control over the King. Who knows what the consequences might be? MERLIN Just one problem. I know nothing about troll magic. GAIUS Then we have work to do. -- KING’S PALACE, BATTLEMENTS – DAY and Uther overlook the city. TROLL(CATRINA) A beautiful day. UTHER The first of many, I hope. TROLL(CATRINA) How fine it must be to have all of this at your command. UTHER It can be a burden sometimes. TROLL(CATRINA) Well, let me share your burden, My Lord. Together we could achieve so much. UTHER You know there's nothing I'd love more. TROLL(CATRINA) Oh, and My Lord... UTHER Hmm? TROLL(CATRINA) Would it not be a good idea send a message to those who doubt us? To show all of Camelot the strength of our love, our commitment? UTHER Yes. What did you have in mind? TROLl(CATRINA) Well, I was thinking of something traditional. Something permanent. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS – DAY sleeps on books, Merlin reads one. MERLIN Here. The spell of revelation. By which the true nature of the thing may be revealed. GAIUS But this applies only to objects, things, not to living creatures. MERLIN I know. The principle's the same, isn't it? I have to try it. What other choice do we have? GAIUS Very well. But Merlin, choose your moment carefully. Trolls are vicious creatures. knock at the door. GAIUS Come in. GUARD The King requests your presence in the council chambers. -- KING’S PALACE, COUNCIL CHAMBER – DAY enters with Catrina on his arm. UTHER Thank you all for coming. You are, no doubt, wondering why I have gathered you here today. Though we live in dark times, today I bring you light, and love. It gives me greatest pleasure to inform you that the Houses of Tregor and Pendragon are to be united in the closest bond of all. I am to marry Lady Catrina of Tregor. I am to marry Lady Catrina tomorrow. This union heralds a new dawn for the kingdom, a new beginning... MERLIN (whisper) ''Hierste þæt íecen sóna. UTHER ...and a new queen for all here in Camelot. MERLIN (whisper) Hierste þæt íecen sóna. UTHER I could not hope to have made a better match. MERLIN (whisper) Hierste þæt íecen sóna. UTHER I hope you will all share in our joy. Applause. UTHER Thank you. -- KING’S PALACE, CATRINA’S GUEST CHAMBERS – DAY and Catrina!Troll enter. TROLL (CATRINA) What happened? JONAS I'm sorry, Mistress. I was not prepared. TROLL (CATRINA) Quickly, my potion. JONAS It was the boy, Merlin. It seems he has magic. TROLL (CATRINA) Do not concern yourself. I resisted him easily enough. JONAS But there's no telling what he'll do next! He could ruin everything! TROLL (CATRINA) That cannot be allowed to happen! JONAS What would you have me do, Mistress? TROLL (CATRINA) I think it's time we set a trap. -- KING’S PALACE, PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS – DAY and Gaius enter. MERLIN I'm sorry. I tried. I gave it everything I had. GAIUS It's not your fault, Merlin. You did your best. MERLIN The spell of revelation is powerful magic. And she could feel it, I could see she could feel it. GAIUS Her magic must be strong, indeed, to be able to resist you. Where are you going? MERLIN To see Arthur! He's our only hope! GAIUS Merlin! -- KING’S PALACE, ARTHUR’S CHAMBERS – DAY approaches Arthur hesitantly. ARTHUR Yes? MERLIN Arthur. I'm going to tell you something. It's not going to be easy. ARTHUR Right... MERLIN It concerns the Lady Catrina. ARTHUR You're not using my chambers to spy on her again. MERLIN Oh, no. Trust me, I saw everything I needed to see. ARTHUR I'm sure you did. MERLIN Arthur. She's a troll. ARTHUR (laughs) She's not that bad. MERLIN I'm serious. She is. She's an actual troll. ARTHUR Merlin, I know what you're trying to do, and I appreciate it. You're a true friend. But it's not about whether I like her or not, it's about what makes my father happy. And when they announced the wedding today, I realised that Lady Catrina does just that. She makes him happy. MERLIN Well, he won't be so damn happy when he discovers his wife's a fruit munching monster. ARTHUR That's enough, Merlin. MERLIN But... ARTHUR She's the future queen of Camelot whether you like it or not. So you better get used to it. -- KING’S PALACE, UPPER CORRIDOR – DAY hears fake weeping. MERLIN Hello? JONAS Master Merlin. I'm sorry. MERLIN What's wrong with you? JONAS I'm a slave. A prisoner. MERLIN What are you talking about? JONAS My mistress, she's not as she seems. But you know as much. MERLIN Go on, I'm listening. JONAS She is a cruel, wicked creature. She keeps me in chains. She hurts me. Her magic, I-I can't escape it. She twists my mind as she is twisting the mind of your King. MERLIN Why are you telling me this? JONAS I can help you. MERLIN How? JONAS Below the castle, where she sleeps, she keeps her potions there. Every night she must take these potions, it is the magic that transforms her from beast to beauty. If you were to take these from her, she must remain as a beast, and then your King would not be so keen, I think. MERLIN Tell me, Jonas, why should I believe any of this? JONAS You must do as you think fit, Master Merlin, but if my mistress is not stopped, by morning she will be queen. -- KING’S PALACE, TROLL’S NEST – NIGHT goes to the Troll's nest. TROLL You won't find anything in there. You may possess some magic, wretch, but you are no match for me. Troll magically collapses tunnel entrance, trapping Merlin inside. -- KING’S PALACE, MERLIN’S CHAMBER – NIGHT looks for Merlin. GAIUS Merlin? -- KING’S PALACE, TROLL’S NEST – NIGHT is stuck under Camelot, trying to unblock tunnel entrance. MERLIN Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol. ''(repeats) -- KING’S PALACE, CATRINA’S GUEST CHAMBERS – DAY prepares for wedding. TROLL (CATRINA) Jonas, have I ever looked more revolting? JONAS No, Mistress. TROLL (CATRINA) Oh, Jonas. You always say the right thing. -- KING’S PALACE, TROLL’S NEST – DAY MERLIN ''Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol! -- KING’S PALACE, THRONE ROOM – DAY and Uther enter. -- KING’S PALACE, TROLL’S NEST – DAY MERLIN Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol. -- KING’S PALACE, THRONE ROOM – DAY enters. -- KING’S PALACE, TROLL’S NEST – DAY MERLIN Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol! spell unblocks the entrance. -- KING’S PALACE, THRONE ROOM – DAY of Monmouth presides over the wedding ceremony. GEOFFREY My lords, ladies, and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate, by the ancient right of handfasting, the union of Uther Pendragon and Lady Catrina of Tregor. rushes through the Courtyard Corridor. GEOFFREY Is it your wish, Uther, to become one with this woman? UTHER It is. GEOFFREY Is it your wish, Catrina, to become one with this man? TROLL(CATRINA) It is. GEOFFREY Do any say nay? -- KING’S PALACE, CENTRAL CORRIDOR – DAY dashes through the Red Ribbon Chamber to reach the throne room, but Jonas steps in his way. JONAS Master Merlin, can I help you? Are you lost? MERLIN Step aside, Jonas. JONAS The King's wedding is by invitation only. MERLIN I said, get out of my way! JONAS So sorry, but I regret to say, that you are not invited. -- KING’S PALACE, THRONE ROOM – DAY GEOFFREY With this garland, I do tie a knot, and by doing so, bind your hands and your hearts for all eternity. -- KING’S PALACE, CENTRAL CORRIDOR – DAY JONAS Leave my mistress alone! -- KING’S PALACE, THRONE ROOM – DAY UTHER I, Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot, I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee as I respect myself. -- KING’S PALACE, CENTRAL CORRIDOR – DAY MERLIN Ic þé wiþdríf! -- KING’S PALACE, THRONE ROOM – DAY GEOFFREY I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. bursts in just as Uther and Catrina kiss. The court applauds. Catrina scowls when she sees Merlin. Category:Transcripts